Dying Will Flames of Nature
The Dying Will Flames of Nature '''are seven individual flames with different shapes, colors, sizes, and appearances, each having it's own specific functions , properties, and attributes which are said to rival the Dying Will Flames of the Sky. These flames are named after specific phenomena that occur and exist in nature, and are the signature characteristic of the Mattone Famiglia. The Seven Flames of Nature Nature (Natura) '''Color: Green Characteristic: Assimilare (同化します chouwa lit. Assimilate) Japanese Translation: Shizen (自然) Ability: Assimilate Known User(s): 'Shiro Kobayashi, Vincent Mattone, Mattone Famiglia Bosses '''Description: ' '''Apearance: '''The Nature Flame has a unique appearance, this being that the flame has ever oscillating dark green dots flowing throughout the flame, like leaves swaying in the wind. The flame itself takes the appearance of a green flame. The outer layer of this flame is green, and the middle layer is white. Air (Aria) '''Color: White/Blue Characteristic: ( chouwa lit. ') '''Japanese Translation: Kūki (空気) Ability: Known User(s): ' Kevin Winter, Diane Burrasca, Mattone Air Guardians '''Description: ' '''Apearance: Out of all seven flames, the Air Flame is the most opaque. The flame itself, is almost pure white. Near the edges, and throughout the flame there is a sky blue tint, which makes it visible to the naked eye. The flame's appearance in itself is how wind is generally depicted in animated works, rather than a fire like the rest. Sound (Suono) Color: Light Brown Characteristic: Amplificazione (増幅 chouwa lit. Amplification) Japanese Translation: Oto (音) Ability: Amplification Known User(s): 'Ryu Zhang, Alphonse Borgogna, Mattone Sound Guardians '''Description: ' '''Apearance: '''The Sound Flame takes the appearance of a light brown flame. Around the flame is it's most distinctive feature; it's rings. Around the flame are rings which are constantly produced by the flame which give off a "buzzing" sound. The rings themselves are of a silver-ish color. Carbon (Carbonio) '''Color: Grey Characteristic: Fortificante (固め chouwa lit. Fortifying) Japanese Translation: Tanso (炭素) Ability: Fortifying Known User(s): 'Rika Miyamoto, Leone Serbatoio, Mattone Carbon Guardians '''Description: ' '''Apearance: '''The Carbon Flames take the shape and appearance of a very stable grey flame. The flame's very outer layer is a deep shade of black. The flame itself gives off an ever constant tiny shines, which look like tiny diamonds floating around the flame. Environment (Ambiente) '''Color: Cyan Characteristic: Territorio (領土''chouwa'' lit. Territory) Japanese Translation: Kankyō (環境) Ability: Territory Known User(s): 'Shin Minato, Drago Zangari, Mattone Environment Guardians '''Description: ' '''Apearance: '''The Environment Flame takes on the outward appearance of a dark cyan flame with a pure cyan core, giving it a beautiful appearance. The flame itself however seems to be the most stable looking of them all, giving off a firm, yet soft appearance. Poison (Veleno) '''Color: Orchid Characteristic: Disintossicazione (解毒 chouwa lit. Detoxification) Japanese Translation: Doku (毒) Ability: Detoxification 'Known User(s): 'Ivy Cassava, Nico Lazzari, Mattone Poison Guardians 'Description: ' '''Apearance: '''The Poison Flame has an appearance of a brown flame with the core being darker than the rest of the flame. The flame itself being the most "liquid" like of them all due to its smoother, and more water like movements, in contrast to sharp and spiking flares. Category:Rukiryo Category:Dying Will Flames Category:Mattone Famiglia